


Your Darkness

by Euncire



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euncire/pseuds/Euncire
Summary: The story set two weeks after the Big Mom incident. Sanji is annoying as usual from Zoro's perspective but at the same time there's something off with the cook. He can feel it. His usual glow is missing. 'What's covering your shine cook' (A/N: WARNING! SPOILER FROM THE LATEST ARC OF THE MANGA- ABOUT SANJI'S PAST! I GAVE YOU A WARNING, OKAY?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

 **Author's Note:** This story mostly tells about Sanji's past. So I'm warning you early that this contains SPOILERS from the latest arc (Big Mom). Sanji's past is from the MANGA. I accept harsh comment but spare me coz it's my first time after all. Yay!

 

It's already two weeks after the Big Mom accident and luckily that they've got their cook back. Zoro looked at Sanji who is currently swooning and leaping to his beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chan.

"Hey! That's for the girls! You human! Yours' at the kitchen!" Sanji swat their captain's hand and after of what he said Luffy ran at full-speed with twinkling eyes while chanting, "Meat! Meat!"

Zoro felt the cook's presence and well motives if you say and he easily dodged the incoming kick at the head. "What the hell's your problem curly?!" Zoro snarled at the blond. Sanji just eyed him. He settled his cigarette between his fingers, "Ah. Sorry Marimo. I just wanted to ask if you want snacks." He stated.

"Can you just ask normally?"

"Nope. It's boring" Sanji said popping the 'p' to emphasize or to irritate the swordsman. Zoro take the latter, and so he grabbed the tray containing cookies and a juice from the cook.

"After you finished with that, bring them to the kitchen immediately. I'm going to do the washing so remember that Mosshead." And with that Sanji turned back to the kitchen where Luffy is making quite a ruckus. If it's any normal day Zoro will laughed at the Cook's misery but he know that he can't.

Zoro clearly remembered that day, when they comeback at Zou. Luffy with so many bruises, Nami, Chopper, and Brook are all hugging Sanji brawling their eyes out. Pedro is the one who explained that the crew is like that for almost two days. They will just let go of Sanji if it's cooking and meal time only. And bath time, Pedro added and chuckled when he said that the others will guard the door while Sanji is inside. When the people of Zou and the rest of the crew asked why, he just said "Well, they are afraid that Sanji will just disappear and ran away again."

When the rescue squad gained sanity, they finally let go of the poor cook who just laughed and utter a simply, "I'm home" and later smiled. Zoro cringed again at the thought because truly, that's not his usual smile but at that time he only think that maybe Sanji is just tired from all that shit. He also remembered that night when Sanji fell asleep, the crew assembled a meeting. It's mostly the rescue squad explaining what happened to them there. And the next day, they bid goodbyes at the people from Zou and sailed.

Zoro felt somehow giddy. He didn't know why but it makes him sick at the stomach. He can't say that there's something wrong at the Cook because he seems doing well and fine. And the rest didn't seem aware of it. _'Maybe I'm just wary of him because I didn't saw him for almost a month'_ Zoro clicked his tongue at the thought of him being conscious of the love-cook. But somehow....somehow, he think he's intuition is right.

"Woah! Finally! There's an island!" Ussop shouted while going down from the crow’s nest.

"Okay everyone, gather here" Nami instructed and how funny that all of them are all obedient. A miracle perhaps, even Nami widened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHA. You are all like my pets following my orders! What a view! Hahaha" She laughed her ass out until she felt pain in her stomach.

"Karma" Zoro snorted and Nami glared at that.

"According to the map, that is the Yaone Island. I don't know if it's true but according to what I've heared back from our place, some pirates said that there's a town in there and some claims there's not. So I'm not sure if there is an actual town but we're out of stock as usual so we gonna looked around. The log only needs two hours to set so split up." Nami bring out nine coin purse and set it on the table. She glared at the crew, "Just so you know, THIS is your allowance for the WHOLE month. Spend it WISELY" Nami eyed or rather glared at Luffy.

"Che. Cheapstake" Luffy said while rolling some booger and flicked it. After that Luffy gained some bumps on his head from Nami's fist.

"Back to the topic, I added money to Chopper, Franky and Sanji-kun for our ship, medicine and food. So right, I'm giving a warning first after that incident where we defeat one of the four bosses, we're doomed. The marines are all on high-alert for us and bounty hunters as well because of the rise on our bounty! So please don't make a ruckus, specially you Luffy!"

"Hai!" Luffy saluted at Nami but just one looked at his face you know that it's the opposite. _'Ah! I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_ Nami cried mentally at the thought.

"Nami-san! I don't have anything to buy so I think I will just rest here. Yohoho!" Brook spoke while drinking his tea.

"Oh, lucky you Zoro! You're relieve from your job for now" Chopper chatted happily for his friend.

"Right. You guys have two hours to comeback! Brook, protect Sunny for us!"

"Yohoho! Can I see your panties?"

* * *

* * *

 

Luckily for the strawhats there's a town on the island. It's not an extravagant town but you can feel the homey feeling. The people are all approachable and kind. Nami and Robin buy some clothes and drank refreshers somewhere coz of the hot weather, Chopper and Franky looking for medicine and tools for the ship, Ussop for his and Nami's weapon and Zoro spending his two hours being lost. He didn't even see any blacksmith store.

 _'Dammit! Why the hell that the buildings and houses are moving? That's why I get lost'_ Zoro scratch his belly and yawned feeling exhausted from his lost journey. He jumped aboard and heard Nami shouting, Let's go!"

 _'Seems I'm the last one to comeback.'_ He didn't like the thought of being last not even on this. Zoro started walking to his favorite spot to take a nap when he remembered something.

"Oi" They all turned to Zoro.

 

"Where's Sanji?" As soon as the words left Zoro's mouth the crew grew silent and become stiff. Zoro himself twitch and his heart ache somehow. As soon as the words sink in on their mind, they put down their things harshly on the deck and jumped down. Running towards the town.

 _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I know we are being paranoid but the cook never comeback late or out of the clock when we go in towns. It's obvious there's something going on for better or for worst. But because of what happened a month's ago, it's understandable that we fear the worst.'_ Zoro and the rest walked through town shouting Sanji's name and sometimes asking people if they saw that person. Everyone is getting impatient, Zoro can feel it. Even for himself, the thought of Sanji disappearing the second time is unbearable.

The first time he experienced it, he realized that even though the cook is annoying, Sanji is special for him. He likes to teased the cook because his reaction is always out of the world. He likes to pick a fight because he already considered Sanji as his sparring partner. So when the cook disappeared his world became dull, that's when he conclude to himself that maybe....maybe he likes that annoying dartbrow.

"Uh, um..hello young pirates." Strawhats looked from where it came. They saw an old man probably on his fifties walking towards them. "I heard that you're looking for someone? Well, I'm not sure but I might know where he is. Please follow me." He turned and started walking.

"Hey pops, you know where Sanji is?" Luffy is the first one to voice his thoughts.

"I'm not sure actually. He maybe there, maybe not."

"What do you mean?" This time Ussop is the one who asked. Zoro stayed quiet. The old man looked at the forest ahead of them. "This forest, is a magical forest. Our family is the one taking care of it. But for some people it's a scary and dangerous forest so they can't take risk setting foot here. This is where most of the missing persons from outside or inside the towns are found." He explained while the crew are intently listening to him.

"What?! You-you..didn't mean, tha-that..Sanji is..is.." Chopper choked and asked teary-eyed to the old man.

"Ah, no, no, no. I didn't mean that. Just follow me and see for yourselves" Further they go to it, it became darker and darker until you can say it's evening already when the truth is it's only fuckin' three in the afternoon. And there's no need for Franky's beam. It's quite bright because of so many fireflies. It's an amazing view. They continued to walked until they reached the middle of the forest. Zoro is the first one to spot something.

"Cook!" Zoro run followed by the rest. Sanji had his back on the trunk of the biggest tree as far, his groceries sprawled on the ground.

"Hey Sanji! Hey!" They all shouted and shake the cook but there's no sign of him opening his eyes.

"He's sleeping" They forgot about the old man.

"Stop fucking kidding me?! He's not even budging and you called that sleeping? Ha!" Zoro snapped at the man. Robin stopped him and lecture him with 'Respect your elders aspect' so he gave an apology afterwards.

"It's okay. So I will explain. Did your friend have some bad experiences? Memories? Is he stressed recently?" The strawhats remained silent unable to answer the man. "If so, he's just sleeping trust me. But not normally, as I said this is a magical forest. Your friend must just come here a while ago because there are no memories displaying yet." They looked at him confused and not understanding anything. "This forest eat or gain nutrients from the bad memories, experiences, fall-out of the person through dreams. So now, your friend will dream ALL of his bad memories he didn't want to think again"

"What a bastard forest! Digging the past and make them remember." Franky rolled his eyes. Zoro think the same thing and clenched his fist.

"I know right. I walked on memories of some strangers and it's really bad. And right now your friend memories will show up soon. Do you want to stay?" The crew looked at each other before they answered, "Yes" with a determined looked in their eyes.

_'Cook, I'm sorry for invading your privacy but this is for you. Can you share your pain with us?’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

* * *

 

They place Sanji in front of them while they sat towards the tree.

 _'Tch. It's like Sanji is dead. No, no! He's just sleeping Zoro! Get a grip'_ Zoro sat near the cook's face so he can look carefully. Suddenly there's a big screen pop into the tree. Zoro crossed his arms and gave it a squeeze while his chest is thumping hard from nervousness. The screen's first image is a ship.

"That's Germa66. Vinsmokes house" Nami explained for the rest of the crew. They watched silently. Little Sanji messing up in their training. Little Sanji attempting to cook. And little Sanji receiving hits from his siblings, being abused and trying to fit in the family.

**"Wah! Hahaha. What a loser!"**

**"You’re a failure! You good-for-nothing!" Sanji whimpered as another hit landed on his gut.**

**"Fatheer! HELP!" Sanji plead for his father. Jajji seeing the scene stop walking and just stood there. "Why should I? Your useless. Nothing but a stain. A disgrace in our family name!" Jajji said with venom on his voice. With that, he walked out of the scene. Sanji left crying while his brothers are beating the shit out of him. They watched Sanji's father announced his death but not exactly because he locked him underground.**

**"Father! It's dark. It's scary! Please let me out! Fatheeer!!!" Little Sanji cried hugging his knees in the corner of the cell.** His cries and pleas fall on the deaf ears of his father but not on the crew. Luffy with his strawhat down but you can feel that his watching. Nami, Chopper, Ussop, Franky and Brook already in tears. Robin with her hand on the mouth breathing shakily and Zoro with his intense gaze at the monitor, hands on his swords ready to draw.

 **After 6 months of imprisonment, another beating comes. They watched when his sister helped him escape.** Their heart is racing. It's like watching an action movie but much worse because Sanji is the lead and there's no script. The strawhats widened their eyes when they saw Jajji. Chopper and Ussop shouted "Nooo!" while hugging each other.

**"I'm leaving this place! No one's stopping me not even you!" Sanji took a step backwards.**

**"You are now nothing but a commoner. There's no way someone of your like could hope to face and survive the harsh realities of this world. I'd be certain death for you."**

**"Like I care what you think! Just try and stop me." With that, Sanji pulled out a knife towards Jajji.**

**The man chuckled, "It's music to my ear actually. No matter how much I wanted it, my humanity wouldn't allowed it. I couldn't dispose of my son with my own hands. So why should I try and stop you? It's actually a benefit for me. However as your father, I do have one last thing I would like to ask of you, Sanji." Jajji's eyes became dark looking straight to the terrified one. "It's regarding our familial ties. Under no circumstances are you ever to identify yourself as my offspring. You are the sole blemish of my life. The one thing I am ashamed of. Do I make myself clear?"**

**The pent up feelings inside Sanji burst, "Uwaaaaaaaaaah!!! Aaaaaaaah...Hng..Waaaaah...." Sanji wailed and cried on top of his lungs.**

 

"Bastard! Let me go Robin! I'm going back to him! I'm going to beat him! How dare he make Sanji cry? Ha?" Luffy roared and struggled from Robin's grip. While the rest cried also, Zoro gripped his knees, head hung low and bit his lip until it bleeds. Zoro felt another touch on his arm.

Chopper is shaking while he pointed Sanji. He felt another tug on his heart. He wants to hug the cook and chant to his ear that, "It's okay. We're here. We are your family now." Sanji move his right arm and clutched his chest while crying silently. The sight is very lonely to watch that the only thing the crew did is to stay silent looking away at the tearing heart scene.

 

"Pops, when it's going to end?" Luffy asked holding his hat down blocking his eyes.

"When we reached his recently bad memories. Or he consider it an awful event of his life. The one you saw is the first. Sorry" The man apologized also feeling the misery of the group right now. They wiped their tears away and ready themselves for another hit.

Another images flashed until it stops in a stormy scene. "Oh, it's the old man on the restaurant!"Ussop stating the fact.

 **"I'm going to find ALL BLUE!" The old man kick Sanji's stomach. The crew gasped seeing the large wave suddenly hit the ship and taking away Sanji.** The next scene skip where the two are stucked on the top of a rock. They stared silently on the monitor watching the cook with nothing to eat after his last bread fall down.

**"It's all...all. Old man there's no food here! What did you eat?" Sanji shake the man until he saw his legs. He stumbled. "Old man your legs? What happened to your legs?!" He's a crying mess. "Why? For me? For some brat? Why? Hng..” The man just looked on the horizon and mumbled to Sanji, "Because we have the same dream" and smiled. "Old man! Old man! Don't you dare die on me! Old man!"**

The crew get the hint on that legs part. All of them have their mouth gapping, face turning white. Nami stand and ran to the side and puke. Robin followed rubbing Nami's back. Zoro's eyes are stinging he don't want to cry. Not with this. _'How can a little kid survive all of this? When no one to lean on even his own family?'_ His thought is interrupted by Ussop.

"Waaaaah! So that's why Sanji don't want to waste food. And feed anyone who's hungry whether the person is bad or good no exception." Ussop hiccup while rubbing his eyes on his arms. The monitor made a static noise again indicating that it's fast-forwarding Sanji's memories. They saw Luffy running that confused them until Nami trembled on her seat.

"Oh my god! No! Not that one again! No! I don't want to hear it. I-i don't...please, please.." Nami blocked her ears by her hands. She stand and go to Luffy shaking him, "L-luffy..please, please make it stop. I can't..I can’t take it the second time." Her pleading made the rest uneasy. Something big will happen, that's for sure.

Luffy just hug Nami with his right arms. "I know Nami. I know"

“He-hey, Nami. You’re scaring us!” Franky asked. Not knowing anything is scary after all.

“It’s---------”

**“My name is Vinsmoke Sanji. I am prince of the Germa Kingdom! I apologize for hiding it from all of you until now. But I had my reasons. I didn’t want all of you to develop an inferiority complex. For being such worthless peasants when standing in my presence!”**

**“I’m sure even the world’s biggest idiot…” Sanji looked at Luffy. “Can tell which of the two is better option here!! You guys really need to learn how to read between the lines. All that I wrote in the letter was just to soften the blow on you guys. I ain’t going back! To think that you’d be dumb enough to come all the way here..Sucks to be you but it was all in vain. Be gone….wait….what was your name again?”**

**“SCREW THAT! I’M NOT BUYING ANY OF THIS CRAP!” Luffy answered back.**

**“Hahaha, this is so rich! Here, I’ll help you get rid of these pest!” One of the sibling suggest.**

**“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! I’LL BE THE ONE…TO TAKE ALL THIS TRASH BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG!!!” The two glared at each other.** The crew had their jaw dropped not believing what their seeing and hearing from the screen.

**“You guys are nothing but a tiny, ragtag bunch of dirt-poor pirates. While Big Mom’s crew not only rules with an iron fist but has the kinds of riches and wealth one can only dream of. Now ask yourself, which do you think would make me happier? Let me be blunt here. I’ve always had serious doubts, that someone of your like could ever become the pirate king. Any sane, reasonable person would put his money in the prize horse, which is what I’m doing” Sanji explained without stopping a second.**

**“THAT’S GOING TOO FAR, SANJI! YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY BELIEVE THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?! Nami asked for it but rumble is the next thing that happen after that. But it’s one-sided for Luffy giving up will to fight.** They watched their cook beat their captain. They watched the carriage getting away silently chanting in their head to, “please comeback.”

 **“SANJIIII!!!! WITHOUT YOU…….I AIN’T…….I CAN’T BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!!” Luffy shouted on the top of his lungs.** Luffy and Nami saw the side they didn’t know. Sanji holding his head while crying. Crying until he didn’t care of his face; with snot and tears. They had their head low until they heard a girl dissing their cook. Another fit of crying from their cook done it.

“Waaaaaah! Sanji! Why? Uwaaaaa. It-it hurts me not because of…of what he said to us bu-but Sanji is hurting more saying things he didn’t mean…” Chopper cried.

“Bu-but! Nami! You only said they had a huge fight! We-we didn’t know….” Ussop talked struggling between his hiccup.

“That’s the reason we don’t want to say! It’s so sad even remembering it!”

“The cook sure suffer a lot, huh” Robin blurted then wipe the tears flowing in Sanji’s face with her handkerchief. Cheering herself up, he imagined the cook waking up and saw her doing this, sure there will be a massive nosebleed again. Robin chuckled at the thought.

On the other side, Zoro didn’t know what to feel. Sadness? Anger? Towards whom? To cook’s family?  Sanji or himself? He didn’t know what to feel. It’s the first time that’s why, it’s frustrating somehow. _‘You saying those things? Don’t  joke with me bastard! As if I’ll believe that crap!’_ Zoro gritted his teeth remembering the scene with Kuma.

 **“Wait, wait you damn bastard! What good is dying gonna do you? What about your ambition, you idiot?! Hey, big guy! Rather than this moss-head swordsman…take my life instead! The navy might not consider me a threat yet but in the end, the one on this crew who will cause the most trouble is me……Black leg Sanji!”** With the built up  emotions overtake him, he let a tear fell from his eye. But he immediately wipes it. He can’t let himself down, the cook will need someone when he wakes up.

While brooding themselves, the big tree suddenly glows bright. Then someone came out on top. Strawhats gapping like a fish, opening their mouth then closed it. When the person or rather the girl touch the ground the light vanished. The girl has a very long white hair about knee length and wearing a white dress with no shoes on. She’s all white except for her eyes which is a gold like Sanji’s hair. The crew step back when the figure move.

“Tanya-sama” The old man suddenly bowed gaining the attention of the crew. The girl gesture and answered, “No need for that.”

The girl looked on each of them. “Hello, I’m the protector of this island. They just called me Tanya, so I let them. I know you have a lot of question so, I’m going to explain. This island, the Yaone Island is actually protected by this forest from the evil doers. The island is actually protected by a membrane who examine and filters all the people landed on this island. So, if I sensed some dark aura, evil intent, I will hide the town immediately to make it looked-liked there’s nothing here.”

“Oh, so that’s proved the story of some pirates!” Brook chimed in.

“Correct. But for me to keep doing this I need some kind of energy. Unfortunately, I know it’s a nasty thing to do but this is the power of the forest itself; taking energy from sleepy people. That’s what happened from your friend, Sanji. Apparently, he’s taking a stroll here when he feel the need to take a nap. When this tree sensed it, he make Sanji take his sleep.”

“Sleepy? But lately Sanji always sleep after doing his chores in the ship. He also cut down his arguments with Zoro.” Ussop made a point. That’s one thing that confused Zoro.

“Well, you see Sanji is…..is not sleeping at all.” Tanya looked at Sanji.

“What do mean Miss Tanya?” The doctor instinct kicked in to Chopper.

“Here, take a look.” She pointed to the screen that is ignored but still playing.

They saw the day they set sail. Night after night and naps after naps of what Sanji takes, it seems that they are all fake. He just closed his eyes nothing more. No snores and no dreams. One night it seems he fall asleep for real, they watched as the cook struggle for air. It’s like his drowning, and then he jerked up. Breathing heavily, panting and his body covered with sweats. He glanced around and sighed. Sanji stood and walked to the kitchen he grab a glass of water and drank it. He settle the glass down the table and his knees suddenly buckled up. His back hitting the sink. He pulled his knee together and hugged it as if his life depend on it. Zoro heard the last thing that will shatter his heart into pieces. A suppressed cry of a lonely man in a silent night. They can hear the sniffle and hiccupping of their cook overlapping the sound of the wave.

“So….you mean, Sanji-kun didn’t sleep for almost two weeks?” Nami let out a gasp for the new information. Tanya just give them a firm nod.

“We…we didn’t know. I didn’t notice anything. Not even the dark circles under his eye that is more visible now.” Brook said and they all looked at the cook to see what he meant.

“I think we failed as his crewmates.” Robin mumbled but audible for the rest to hear it clearly.

“You know young pirates, this person Sanji, is really a bright and kind person, right?” They all nod and some giving a ‘yes’. “When I draw out their memories, I can also feel their feelings and see what their really thinking. First, don’t feel as if you invaded his privacy. Being guilty wouldn’t make it better. The truth is, Sanji himself didn’t want to share his past to you because, he don’t want to burden you for another heavy blow knowing that each of you already bearing one. He don’t want to drag you on his mess. But another side of him TRULY wants to rely on you, talk to you about his nightmares, his past, his problems. He wants to rely on you all but of course, he choose not to say anything. He can’t talk about his past coming from his own mouth. All he talk is about his dream right? Do you know why? It’s because he left behind his past and looking forward for his future with you but unfortunately, his past catch up with him. When all the recent things happened, I think he finally reached his limit. I know you all are great person and I’m grateful I met you all. You moved my heart so I’m giving you an advice. He needs to let it out. And he needs people to be there for him. Form a best way to confront him and to convince that he’s not alone on this journey. Okay?” The crew nodded.

“Ah, and by the way, Sanji will wake up tomorrow. Don’t worry he will not having those nightmares, so you all can have that time to prepare. You need to do it as soon as possible to avoid another crack.” Tanya smiled knowingly on each of them. “Then I will take my leave. Again, I’m really sorry for putting your friend in pain” They watched as Tanya lift in the air.

“Nah. I think you give Sanji a helping hand” Luffy grin and waved.

“Yeah! Thank you Miss Tanya! We’re really grateful!” Chopper waved his right hand and wiping his running nose with his left hand.

“Thank you!” Franky and Ussop also bid their goodbyes.

“Such a goddess. It’s a waste cook didn’t saw her” Robin wave also.

“Agree” Nami answered hearing what Robin stated.

“Thank you Miss! Can I see your pan-------“

**TWACK!**

Brook received an uppercut from Nami.

After exchanging goodbyes, Tanya vanished. They also thank the old man who goes back to the town. Zoro not wasting any second walked towards the cook and carried him piggy back. He started walking out of the forest followed by the rest.

“Ah….um, Zoro? You need help? I can carry him” Franky hesitantly suggest.

“No need”

“Ah but, he’s heav-------“

“Shut it” Zoro cut Franky. Shocked, the crew look at Zoro as if he grew another head. Nami and Robin’s smile widened at the scene.

“What is it?” Ussop asked curiously.

“Nothing”

“Aw, girls are scary!” Ussop cried.

“Yep! Specialy Nami!” Luffy said gaining a glare from Nami and readying her fist. With that, Luffy took off while Nami run after him.

“Demon! Demon! Witccchhh!!! HEEELP!” Luffy chanted while the rest laughed watching the ruckus.

Zoro sensing that the atmosphere between the crew light up, he let himself relaxed a bit. _‘It will be a long night after all.’_

 

**A/N: I feel like crying because this is the first time I wrote a long chapter. Huhuhu, I'm so happy! This is my gift for you guys. THANK YOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY! YAY! BANZAI! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉUnfortunately this story has only one last chapter left, I think. Well, my only purpose for writing this is to share with you guys how I imagine the crew knowing Sanji's past. Hehehe..So, see ya next chapter. AH, Comments are very much appreciated. Du-dun~~**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I'm just depressed lately, plus the never-ending school papers. First, I'm very sorry for those who wasted their time reading my work and didn't met their expectation of it. Well, here it is! The last chap..so you can end your suffering with me now. I'm actually new here in One Piece & ZoSan-Fandom, nice meeting you guys here! Just feel like crap *insert Bigbang's song: I'm a LOSER* HAHAHA!**

**Enjoy…or not..**

* * *

 

"Okay guys, for now drop your things and do what you need to do. I'm going to cook 'coz it's almost dinner time. After eating we will have a meeting, understand?" Nami looked at each of them, hands on her waist.

"Eh? I want to eat Sanji's cooking!" Their captain whined earning a smacked on his head by Ussop. He pulled Luffy and whispered and while shaking,

"Can you shut up?! See? She's now emitting a murderous aura! I don't want to die yet." Ussop shrieked when Nami strides towards them cracking her knuckles.

"Heh, Lu-ffy" She grabbed Luffy's shoulders, "I also don't want to cook for you idiots! Just so you know, you need to pay me" she smirked while everyone gulped. "For you Captain, your payment is…..let me think….ahm, ah! I'm going to reduce your tonight's share! Ah, I'm a genius."

Everyone sweat-dropped, _'She's an evil witch.'_

Nami smiled hands still on her chin while she gave Luffy a side glance. She nearly laughed with what she saw, Luffy with his mouth opened ready to protest. "Nu-uh..that's final. It's okay right? You don't like my cooking anyways?" with that she walked inside the kitchen and locked it knowing the behavior of Luffy. Not even a second passed Luffy banged through the door shouting and begging.

"Nami! No! I like your cooking! Please don't reduce my meat! My meat! It's mine! Nami! Nami!"

In the middle of commotion, Zoro slipped silently with Sanji on his back. He lied the cook on the infirmary's bed. He tucked in the cook. Zoro looked for a chair and sat near the bed. With his left hand he grabbed the cook's hand while he used the other to brushed some bangs that cover Sanji's other eye. Zoro watched the cook's chest going up and down, one fact that his cook is alive. _'Mine huh?'_ he repeated, chuckled and then sighed. He gently puts back Sanji's hand before he slumped back on his seat. Dropping his two hands to his side he looked up to the ceiling remembering what he saw on the person's memory. Suddenly Zoro stood up, he caress the cook's cheek and he leans eyeing the other's lips which is partly parted. He placed his other hand beside the cook's head, the bed creaks and so is the door revealing the small doctor. Zoro pulled himself from the other.

"Uh, Zoro? Are you okay?" Chopper called and asked the swordsman because the other has a red face.

Zoro scratched the back of his head, "yeah, I'm okay. Uh, I'm going to take a shower." He exited and closed the door. He leaned at the door with his hand clamping on his mouth. _'Shit! That's dangerous! I almost kissed him unconscious. And to think that, that will be our first. I'm a beast. I need to calm down.'_ He quickly moved almost running with a _'Cook, what did you do to me?!'_ almost chanting on his head.

After eating and Ussop washing the dishes, they all sat silently no one dare to talk first. Everyone turned their head to Franky who's raising his hand.

"Ahm, well…..this meeting is about Sanji right?" He reassured and the crew nodded. "So, I'm just going to ask if anybody know about Sanji's past?" Franky eyed each of them. The strawhats looked around waiting for someone to speak. For the second time, there's someone who is raising his hand, Luffy. Actually, if this is not a serious issue maybe everyone is now laughing there ass out for the meeting to be this formal for the first time. Everyone's thought is interrupted by their captain.

"On Sanji's memory, that old man in the restaurant, all I know is that he gave up his leg according to Sanji himself when we are fighting. That's why he didn't want to join us at first. And I'm also the one who saw Sanji feeding Gin, but I don't know that he experienced hunger himself, sorry. I didn't know" Luffy stated looking with his crew seriously.

"Idiot. It's not like, you will know it without Sanji talking about it." Nami crossed his arms and then sighed.

"Actually, I'm more concerned about their fight." Ussop butted in and point a finger at Luffy who copied the gesture, lifting a finger and pointing at himself. "You know, because I once fought you about Merry. But it's not the case in Sanji. Saying those hurtful words towards us even though he didn't meant it. My heart hurts for him" Ussop finished while clutching his heart. "That's why! Why didn't you say anything to us when you got back?" He burst standing up and banging his hand on the table eyeing Nami and Luffy.

"Hey, Ussop…you don't need to get angry" stated calmly by Robin.

"As I said, there's no need for you guys to know it. And specially, do you think I can bear to repeat his words again?" Now the pool of tears gather at her eyes. "It's also hard for me. Hearing those spiteful things and nearly believe it. I also slapped him there. Not knowing what he truly thinks." Nami brought her hands to her face and sniffle. With that Ussop took his cue to sit. He scratched his head.

"I'm sorry I lashed out. I'm just angry at myself because I can't do anything for Sanji. When the rescue took place, I thought that there's nothing to worry about because Luffy is there. The whole time, I always thought that it's all about fighting." Ussop sighed, he clasped his hands together and rest his head on it. "I never thought that it's going to be an emotional fight also for him."

Zoro is quietly listening to what his crew is saying. He didn't know what to say and he didn't dare to open his mouth.

"Actually, I didn't imagine that cook-san is someone with that past, well I know we all have a certain dark past but….you know what I mean" Explained by Robin. She moved her finger on the table, drawing an imaginary happy face. "I always see him as our sun. Aside for his mop of blonde hair, he has one with the brightest personality. Always smiling and energetic, well except for his weirdness and excessive love for girls." Robin chuckled slightly before she put her poker face again. "Don't you dare tell the cook what I said." That one they all agreed.

"Yeah, when I first saw him, my impression is, his a pure pervert chasing after skirt." Franky with his closed eyes, nodding his head while remembering some scene.

"Very well said from the person who run the streets naked." Robin crossed her arms and legs while looking at the now blushing Franky.

"S-shut up!"

"We're the same! That's what I thought also!" Brook chimed in.

"Shut it! You're one to talk." Nami glared at Brook disrupting the now derailed conversation.

"Well for me, I know it's a bit embarrassing but…" Chopper trailed while fidgeting. He glanced at Zoro who is now drinking. "I see Sanji as my Mom and Zoro as my Dad."

Zoro splashed his drink on his front who is Ussop. He coughed, choking because of shocked. With wide eyes he asked, "WHAT?" while wiping his mouth. Nami and Robin with knowing smile, Brook and Franky with their jaws dropped, Luffy laughing at the miserable stoned Ussop.

Chopper muttered a 'sorry' before continuing. "Sanji pampered me. He always cooked what I want. When I asked for a cotton candy, he said he'll try. He always asked me if I'm okay. And when we're in danger, Sanji is always there to rescue us. I feel the same towards Zoro. But in different form like security? He fit the father figure well. And, they always bicker and fight liked an old couple." Chopper finished. When Luffy realized what Chopper says he stopped laughing.

"Hey! I thought I'm your father!"

"Nah. You're my big brother, Luffy"

"Aw, Chopper! Okay! So as your big brother, from now on, you need to share your food with me! Specially meat! Hahaha!" Luffy brought his hand on the waist and laughed like a madman. Chopper felt like crying from what he heard.

"Idiot. Sit up." Nami pulled Luffy back to his seat. Everyone looked at Zoro who is now glaring at his hands.

"Zoro, you want to say something?" Nami asked giving the swordsman a smirk.

' _Ah, this witch.'_ Zoro sighed, "Like what? I don't have anything to say. It's not like I'm close to that shitty cook."

"Eh? Like first impression?"

' _Ah big pervert. Strong person. Weird eyebrows. Foul-mouthed. Kind always helping the enemy. Pretty.'_

"…"

"What do you feel about this situation?"

' _Feel like crap. I want to help him, hug him and comfort him'_

"….."

"What do you think of Sanji?"

' _I like him'_

"Tch. Don't bother me" He looked away from the intense gaze of his crew waiting for him to answer.

"Ah"

Zoro turned his head to Ussop who had his hand on his chin; thinking. Intrigued, Zoro asked, "What is it?"

"Eh, nothing important. I just remember that I didn't saw Sanji cried even once. I mean sad tears okay? Not his lady tears." Ussop sweat-dropped remembering the Sanji crying when he said he find his All Blue with the mermaids. "I even saw Zoro cry!" He added earning a glare from the person itself.

"Ah! Actually I saw it personally." Luffy said while poking his finger on his nose. "Hmmm. I saw it second times."

"What?!" They chorused including Zoro.

' _I didn't even once saw it.'_ Zoro sulked on his head. _'But thinking now, I don't want to see it.'_

"Yep. First, when we're leaving the Baratie and the second one when we reunite. When he said 'I want to go home to Sunny'." Luffy finished his sentence leaving a heavy atmosphere. Nami looked around nervously, and decided that it's rather late continuing the meeting.

"Okay. We need a conclusion now. What are we gonna do with Sanji? he's waking up tomorrow, and Tanya said we need to talked to him."

Robin raised her hand, "I don't know if this strategy will work but you want to give it a try?"

Nami smirked, "Okay. Spill it."

Robin start explaining her plan. They all listened carefully.

"Well, I think it will work. So that's it?" Franky asked before he let a yawned feeling sleepy.

"We will do Robin's plan okay guys?" Nami asked while everyone nodded. "Okay, meeting adjourned. Time to sleep everyone!" She announced while clapping her hands.

Everyone shuffled and returned to their respective chamber. As for Zoro who is walking like a zombie didn't notice that Chopper is behind him. He closed the door and dragged himself towards the sofa. He flumped himself closing his eye and letting a tired sigh escaped between his lips.

"Zoro"

He flinched hearing his name being called with a scared tone. Zoro let his eye opened and watched their doctor fidgeting clutching on his hat. "What is it?"

"Um, are you mad?"

Zoro lift his eyebrow not expecting the question being asked, "About what?"

"About the...father and mother thing?" With his head still hang low, Chopper mumbled. Silence filled the room leaving Sanji's sleepy breathing only. Fear eating Chopper inside as he slowly lift his head peeking towards the man he called his "father". His eyes sparkled when he saw Zoro gesturing for him to get closer. When Chopper is in front of Zoro, the swordsman patted the space beside him, encouraging the doctor to take a sit. Zoro shifted to his left facing the other.

"I'm not mad, Chopper. Just...just surprised? That you thought of me that way. I'm glad really." He smiled before patting Chopper in the head. Chopper on the other hand, giggled receiving such affection. "But..." Chopper stopped and looked up with questioning look, "You can't say it to Sanji, he will freak out you know?" This time Zoro is the one who chuckled imagining the enraged cook. "It's our little secret for now okay?" He said while grinning, bringing his index finger near his mouth.

"Roger that!" Chopper eagerly answered of course completing it with a salute.

Sanji woke up even before Mr. sunshine bid a hello. He sat up groggily, messing his hair. He lazily blinked his eyes and stood up. While yawning and scratching his belly he decided to stretch his body. He nearly shriek at the sight in front of him. Now widely awake, he tip-toed towards the two figures. Sanji halt and crouched down, eyes never leaving the two. He unknowingly smiled; Zoro with his hand on the arm rest for support and Chopper with his head leaning on marimo's body.

_'Uwaaaa...what a sight. Hahaha..Zoro's a big softie.'_ He thought while rummaging his suit pocket, getting one for a quick smoke. He remain sitted for almost 5 minutes entertaining himself by watching the two when Chopper slowly opened his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Sanji smiling at him. Not fully awake, Chopper just stared eyes wide at the cook until Sanji greeted him, "Yo."

Chopper's eyes watered and his lips quivered. When he recovered, he threw himself at the cook that made them stumble.

"Sanjiiii!" Chopper hugged Sanji which the other gladly returned. The commotion caused a certain green head to woke up.

"Morning sleepy-head." Sanji who is now comfortably laying on the floor with Chopper greeted. Sanji waited the other to calm down before he pulled them up together. Chopper on his lap still hugging him.

"So...what happened yesterday? I didn't even remember going ho-back."

Zoro opened his mouth to reply when Sanji beat him to it, "Don't you even try to lie." He gave the marimo a serious look.

"Okay, okay..it's not like I'm gonna lie, shitty cook. Why would I?" He grunted scratching his nape. "Well, you didn't come back on time. So we searched for you." Zoro looked anywhere but the cook.

"Hey, stop." Sanji butt in, putting his hand on gesture. "Did I become deaf? Can you repeat that? You said 'we'?" He continued quoting the word we.

"Shut up! Fuckface! Too much for saving your ugly ass!" Zoro snarled with his red face, not sure if it's because he's angry or just embarrassed.

_'My, my. What is this?'_ Sanji smiled mentally but upon realizing the insult, "Shithead! Don't call my ass ugly! You didn't even see it, did you?" There's a long pause with Zoro looking dumbstruck. Okay. Talk about awkward. Sanji cleared his throat feeling his own face heating. "Anyway, what's with saving me even mean?"

"Well, you just fainted in the forest. How lame."

Sanji cursed, not liking how the other looking smug at him. He gave a hiss before saying "It's bound to happen if you didn't get any sleep because of the fucking night-" He cuts himself and become stiff, knowing what's he gonna revealed. He saw Chopper looking at him in concerned and Zoro raising his eyebrow.

_'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. I'M SCREWED!'_

"Night...what?"

"It's obviously night watch, dumbass! Can't you even process a basic like 1+1=2 now?" He laughed it off nervously, wishing that Zoro will buy it.

"Asshole"

"Jerk"

"Curly"

"Grass head"

The two glared at each other, and then Sanji sighed finally calming down. "So…..did I..." He trailed, "Did I do something or what last night?" Sanji mumbled but still audible for the swordsman to hear.

"Like what? Sleep walking?"

"Shut up! I don't know okay..just, just something!" Sanji answered flailing his hand. His patience is ticking with the shithead. At that moment, Zoro's lip tugged upward having an idea to tease the sassy cook. He hummed, bringing his hand under his chin like remembering something.

"Oh...now that you mentioned it," Zoro grin standing up after. He walked towards the cook and motioned to Chopper to go out a second. Sanji on the other hand, shuddered at the sight of Zoro eyeing him like a prey. Finally, the other stopped in front of him and then crouched down leaning pretty dangerously. Sanji's brain is screaming to back away, Zoro sensing it grabbed the other to his nape making the other flinched. He leaned to the cook's ear almost brushing with his lips.

"Yesterday, " Zoro started, his voice so low that sounded almost like a growl. "You are trashing, writhing and whimpering..."

Sanji closed his eye shut, feeling somewhat aroused for the fact that the idiot mosshead is whispering to his ear.

"But you know what surprised me?" Zoro licked the cook's earlobe and gave it a bite.

Sanji's eye snapped quickly bringing his hand to cover his ear. Face red like a tomato. Sanji saw the lust in Zoro's eye in their intense eye contact. His breath hitched before he heard the other, "You calling out my name." Sanji froze, still processing what the actual fuck is the other spouting. His frozen state broke when Zoro retreat his hand.

"Bastard! You just came up with that. As if that will ever happen. Not now, not tomorrow and not in a billion years!" Sanji huffed in embarrassment.

Zoro stood up making way to the door. "Hahaha, in denial"

"Fuck you!" Sanji strode behind him and launch a quick kick. Zoro able to dodge it and catch the other's ankle and smirked.

"Nu-uh. Not me. I prefer doing the fucking." Zoro proudly announced and let go of the cook's leg. He laughed after he glance at the cook who is now turned white and gapping like a fish. Sanji instinctively move his hands to protect his ass.

"You! You're after my ass! Fuckin' shithead!" Sanji's head blew some steam from his face heating up, when his brain decided to imagine Zoro doing him.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit dreaming already and move your ass to make breakfast. I'm hungry."

As if on cue, Sanji shove Zoro out of the way and sprint to the kitchen while cursing of course a certain Marimo, hoping the latter to fall into coma later. He burst opening the door loudly greeted by the smell of food being cook.

"Oh! You're awake! Good morning Sanji-kun." Nami greeted and turned again in her cooking.

"Good morning cook-san, the foods are almost ready. You can take a seat and wait there." Robin gave him a smile. Sanji who's brain is overheating wobble and grabbed the table near him.

Chopper who just enter ran to him, "Hey! Don't shocked him too much. He just woke up." Chopper helped Sanji and led him to a seat that being dragged for him. Sanji looked up and saw the long nose grinning to him. Ussop bump the side of his fist to his chest while shouting, "Captain Ussop at your service!"

Too much happening and Sanji didn't know if he's dreaming or the fucking reality is playing with him. He remained frozen on his seat, while the girls brought the foods on the table, the rest gathering around. Zoro on his left, Chopper on his right, in front of him is Luffy. His thin thread like sanity snapped when Luffy asked him why he won't touch his food and gave him...gave him a piece of meat. Take note: HE FUCKING GAVE HIM A PIECE OF MEAT! Even though the meat is like a thumb size only, with his vacuum captain, it's a miracle. Sanji decided that, yep, it's only a dream or worst the end is near. With that thinking, he started eating, to others delight.

After eating Sanji began collecting the discarded plates when a hand stop him and snatched the plates. "What the-"

"It's okay. It's my and Chopper's turn to do the dishes." Ussop gave him a thumbs up.

_'When the hell did we have turn? And willingly? In the past I need to threaten them for that bastards to help me.'_ Sanji drowning in thoughts startled when another hand lay on his shoulders.

"For fuck's sake! Don't suddenly surprise me!" He barked and glared at the man.

Franky put his hands up in his defense. "Sorry. Then why are you super jumpy?"

"Because you're all suuuupeer weird today!" There's a moment of silence.

"Hahahaha...Thank you!" Franky shake his hands.

Sanji swatted it, "That's not a compliment!"

"Anyway, why don't we all relaxed at the deck since it's a nice weather we are having today? Yohoho.." Brook joined in while twirling.

"That's a good idea we can idle? for a while. You know...a little break right?" Nami asked followed by 'supeeer', 'yohooo', and 'meat' chanting.

Sanji were forced to play on the deck with Ussop, Chopper and Luffy. At first they were playing poker but because Luffy always ruined everything they ended up playing tag. The girls are reading while sipping on their lemonade that Brook made.

"Super! Guys it's finished!" Franky posed his usual flashy pose; hands up. The trio kids run mad and strip their upper clothes.

"We're going in!" They shouted in unison, sitting on the top of the slide attaching themselves making a train and ready to go. Sanji's eye widened when he remembered something, "Wait-"

"Weeeeeh~~~~~" *SPLASH*

He facepalmed. _'That rubber! As soon as he saw a slide. He didn't even think that he can't even swim!'_ Yes. Franky made a slide, actually it's been three days since he started with it, so he guess he finished it today. Sanji started stripping unbuttoning his suit, his tie already on the floor. With only his short remaining, ready to jump someone grabbed his wrist. _'Again'_ there's already a vein popping on his head. It didn't help when he saw Zoro grinning on him and utter, "Let me handle this" before the Marimo dive for their captain.

Gripping hard the railing, he decided to play with them. Smirking, he walked into the sky then ricochet down holding his knees.

"CANNONBALL!" Sanji shouted and the four have their eye's almost popped out on the nearing assault swimming far away on the range of the attack. But too late, so they nearly choked because of too much salt water in their mouth. Taking their revenge on the blonde result on their constant bickering and tag underwater. Luffy who is floating with his lifebuoy whining because he also wants to play. Their play time halt when Nami announced that lunch is ready so they need to come up quickly. Luffy the first to climb stretching his hand, while the three climbed on the ladder on the side of Sunny. Sanji looked around to find that Zoro is looking at him.

Feeling irritated he asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

Sanji snorted, "Come on Marimo. Up. Ladies first." He smirked knowing that the swordsman will burst in anger. He blinked over and over when Zoro just keep looking at him. Feeling conscious and embarrased he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Mosshead! Are you deaf? I said Ladies first, so go climbed! Now."

"I heard it loud and clear. That's why I'm waiting for you to climbed up." Zoro chuckled, "Obviously" he finished.

Now, Sanji is flaring up. He needs to beat this fucking idiot-pervert-Neanderthal-mosshead into a pulp. "Why you-"

"Cook-san!"

His ear perked up and switch into his love-cook mode. "Ah, yes Robin-chwan~~ Coming up!" Then his face snapped back to the Marimo. "Remember this Shithead." He climbed at last while Zoro remain on the water laughing hysterically.

The lunch is well, not normal? Like the breakfast. Ghad. What's happening truly? Ussop pulled a chair AGAIN for him, Chopper and Franky sharing their food with him, Nami and Robin smiling at him when their eyes met (not that his complaining on this), Brook pouring juice on his glass and Zoro. Zoro is, how can he explained it, ahm...their civil? Not picking a fight with him every second? And what's with him sitting beside him? Right? Sanji threw daggers to his side while eating his portion.

After dinner, Nami announced that they will meet at the deck around 3 so they can have their freakin' picnic. For now, they are allowed to do what they want to do. Sanji walked to the boys bed bunk and lied himself, hands under his head. He tried to remember if there is an occasion to celebrate because the crew is sure fucking weird starting this morning. He racked his brain for information but unfortunately, nothing. He messed his hair and it's actually kind of sticky so he thought of taking a proper bath and a nap after it.

Sanji's nap is interrupted by Brook's shouting while playing his violin. When he opened his eye the first thing he saw is a blur of green. He began rubbing his eyes and eventually saw Zoro at the side of his bed staring at him. He frantically back away resulting for him to dropped on the floor.

"Ouch!" Sanji yelled then began rubbing his ass that fell first. He glared at the man who is smiling oh-so-big that almost reach his ear. "What the hell, bastard! Why are you sneaking on someone's bed like that? Huh?"

Zoro sighed and stood up, "I'm just here to wake up the sleeping dart brow, Nami asked me so move already before the wench curse you for eternal sleep."

"Oi! Don't call Nami-san a wench!" But his protest fall onto deaf ears when Zoro walked out.

The crew set up a blanket on the grass like a picnic set-up look like. They place it where there is enough shade for all of them away for the still blazing sun. Franky get the barbeque stand grill with Ussop helping, the girls get the foods inside the kitchen leaving Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Chopper sitting and listening to Brook while singing. Sanji became fidgety because of the uncomfortable feeling of not doing anything. After that, they all sat together eating and chatting happily sometimes accompanied by music made by Brook.

Suddenly, Ussop stood up saying "Okay! It's my turn now! I'm going to tell a story about a boy who's having a nightmare every night." With that, Sanji stiffened on his spot not knowing that all of his crewmates attention where all on him waiting for his reaction.

"Ah….ah, I'm going to the bathroom." He decided to stand almost tripping because he can't feel his own legs when a hand stop him mid-way. Sanji slowly glanced at his side sweat dripping on his face.

"Stay" Zoro looked serious that made Sanji's heart to sunk. _'No it can be…right?'_

"Le-let go! I'm going to take a piss moron!" He literally pulled his hands with all his strength that he stumbled backward slightly. He run fast at the bathroom and locked it. He immediately throw up remembering the nightmares. _'Ah. I wasted the foods'_ Suddenly seeing black, he unconsciously lifted his right hand and punched the mirror making a loud cracked. Sanji panicked when he realized what's he done with his precious hand. He rummaged the first aid kit above and attend his wounds. When he go out the crew were lined-up with angry face some with concern. _'Fuck. They definitely heard that.'_ He hide his right hand in his back.

' _Act natural. Act natural.'_ "Haha..I am that slow? There's already a queue here!" Sanji laughed it off; that feeling of being cornered. When there's no one answering he became a nervous wrecked, "Come on. Is the picnic already finished? Okay. I'm going to take a nap again. Bye." He hurriedly passed them by but Zoro seemed to have another plan.

"Sanji" Zoro called him. _'Shit. Not dartbrow, cook, curly but my fucking name.'_ Sanji bite his lips not letting his emotion to let out. He faced the other and gave him an irritated look.

"What do you want?"

"We know Sanji. We already knew."

Sanji took a step back hearing those words. Still gapping he asked, "Wha-what….knew? What?"

"Everything" Zoro looked at him while uttering "Sorry"

Sanji bit his lips hard until it bled. He suddenly kicked Zoro at the stomach, the other anticipating it block it and it turns into a brawl.

"DON'T! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! PITY IS THE ONLY THING I DON'T WANT FROM YOU ASSHOLE!" Sanji attacked full enraged.

"WHO IS THE DUMB THAT SAYS I'M PITYING YOU?" Zoro counter-attack the cooks' kick with his sword. He took advantage of it and get a hold of the others' leg and threw him at the nearest wall.

"Oi, oi! Please keep the damage at the minimum okay?" said Franky that biting his nails while Ussop have tears on his face already.

"Damage? On their body or on the ship?" Robin asked amusedly watching.

"ON THEIR BODY OF COURSE!" Chopper shouted with his snot-faced.

"Ah! Unfair! I wanna join too!" Luffy pouted ready to run but Nami grabbed his shirt. Luffy looked at Nami ready to complain when he saw her stopping herself from crying.

"It's going to be okay."

On the other side, Zoro grabbed the shirt of the almost unconscious man because of the hit the latter take from the wall.

"You're an idiot for not talking about it and making it built up until it explode." Sanji just looked at the side ignoring the man. "Were nakama, right?"

Sanji huffed, "Right. But not that you're talking about your past either. All of us already have a scar so what's the point in sharing?"

"But yours are different."

"Different? What's the difference?" Sanji gained the strength to overpower Zoro and flip their position; Sanji straddling Zoro now and pinning the latter. "What? Because I'm a freak? Because no one loves me? I'm abandoned? That because of me someone's life and dream ruined? Huh? What else? TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!"

Zoro widened his eyes when he felt a wet feeling on his cheek. It's not from him but from the man above him. Face full of pain and sorrow. Zoro raised his hand and touched the others' face. Sanji startled stumble again in his ass. Zoro wrapped his arms and hugged the latter muttering his name, "Sanji". Sanji gasped at the careful gesture of the swordsman.

"We know it's hard for you. But please don't torment yourself until there's no point in return. When you passed out in the forest there's some magic or something that allows us to saw your past." Zoro tighten his hold on the blonde. "Cook, please share what you feel. Why can't you sleep? Why do I feel that your slipping away from us? Please cook."

Sanji gritted his teeth and brought his injured hand to pull his hair. Feeling frustrated from the happening he grunted, "NO! I don't want. Please, let me go Zoro." He whispered feeling another wave of tears threatening to fall. His plea fall under the deaf ears of the green haired man.

"Doesn't it hurt?" The blonde remained silent. "It hurts right?"

The blonde pulled his hair for the last time and made its way to clutched his shirt above his heart. He take a breath and suddenly he burst out, "It hurts! It hurts a lot! But…but I need to keep it myself so it doesn't hurt anyone else." He poured his emotion on it.

"But Sanji-kun, do you ever thought that seeing you in pain and slowly crumble doesn't hurt us already?" The blonde looked up to see that the rest were near them. The navigator gave him a sad smile while wiping her tears.

Being the smart one Robin asked, "But cook-san, I thought you don't have a problem about your past right? But what's with the sleepless night?"

The cook looked down and hesitate, "We already knew all of your pain, so there's no point in hiding it now. Just spill it." Ussop reassured.

Sanji sighed and gestured to Zoro to let him go, which the latter followed unwillingly. Then Sanji turned his back on them feeling embarrassed with all the ruckus and what's his going to say. "Well, you saw right? Our fight. Aside from the occasional nightmare from my family and on that stupid rock, there's that. The things I said to all of you and to the captain."

The crew looked at each other not understanding what the cook is saying and thinking he's gone mad.

"I feel guilty, like a trash for saying it you know. Maybe I can think of another way to shoo away Luffy but…yeah, I said that awful and disgusting things. And it starting to appear in my dreams, I saying that, hurting Luffy, I feel like I don't have the right to be part of this ship. I feel like I don't really belong here.

The crew smiled understanding now what he meant by what he said earlier. They smirked when they saw Luffy walking towards him. He take his straw-hat and bring it on Sanji's head. The blonde startled spun around to look up but Luffy hold his head to look down. Luffy crouched down, "Listen Sanji, I appointed you as our cook. And you're not getting away with it until I say so whether you like it or not." Sanji let his tears fall and sobbed. "And you can pay me back! Just add more meat on my plate, okay?" The blonde only nod while wiping his eyes. Luffy hugged the latter while laughing, "Shishishi.."

"Not fair Luffy! Me too! I want to hug him too!" Chopper chimed and run towards the two, jumped and clung on Sanji's neck crying happily while lecturing him about his sleep and his injured hand.

"Can I also get a hug cook-san?" Robin also gestured. Sanji being overwhelmed only nod. When Robin detached herself, he earned a not so hard slap from Nami. "Don't make us worry again alright?" then she hug him also.

"When you have a problem, don't hesitate to tell us okay?" Franky said. "We're like your big brothers. Yohoho." Brook added and the two gave the cook a bone crushing hug. They laughed when Sanji let a strangled like cry.

"Go! Just go!" They stopped when they heard Chopper shouting and pushing Ussop. Ussop with his hands crossed side glanced at the group and snort.

"As..as if the great Ussop-sama will hug and cry and give a heart-breaking speech to-" His speaking stopped when he looked at Sanji with his hands opened gesturing a hug from him. Ussop's tears fall like a dam and run chanting, "I'm not crying. I'm not crying."

"Sanji, you said you want to go back to Sunny right? So, welcome back!" Luffy happily said makes Sanji's heart swell in happiness.

' _It feels like it's my home.'_

"Well it's our home." Sanji feel surprised when Zoro appears beside him and like he an read his mind. But he smiled at the thought and answered, "I'm back."

Zoro sighed, "At last..." Sanji looked at marimo and yelp when the idiot raised him in the air and dumped him in his shoulders. His muscled arms wrapping on his legs so he can't kick him. The act leaved the crews' mouth opened except for Nami and Robin. They just simply shouted, "No sex at the kitchen!"

"Hey! Let me go mosshead!" Sanji tried to punched the swordsman's back to no avail it didn't affect the latter given his injured hand.

"Just be still." Zoro slapped Sanji's ass earning a girly shriek from the blonde.

They entered the kitchen and Zoro brought down Sanji on the counter, his body between the blonde's legs. Sanji blushed at the somewhat close proximity of them. He composed himself and muster a glare. "What do you want marimo?"

"So, are you okay now?"

' _Maybe he hit his head?'_ Sanji looked at him suspiciously. "Hey, you being concerned with me is, you know? Weird as fuck. So stop it." Sanji anticipate that the latter will lashed out him but Zoro just sighed and ruffled his own messy green hair.

"What? Is it weird to be concerned when the one you like is involved?"

Sanji became stiff as rock. You can almost see his soul slipping out with his body.

"WHAT?"

"What, what?"

"Dumbass! What's with the like thing? Are you fucking with me?"

"Yeah, I'll also be glad if that's the case but unfortunately I'm not messing with you. Fucking with you? Maybe in the future but not now." Zoro smirked but his head meet the left fist of the cook. "What? I'm saying the truth!"

"Be serious here! Pervert!" Sanji's face is burning red. He took a deep breath to calm his self. "Okay, let me repeat. You like me?" Zoro nod. "Seriously?" Zoro nod again. "Since when?"

"I don't know okay? Don't ask me. I just realized it when you know, you disappear and leave with your pathetic note behind." Zoro looked anywhere but Sanji scratching his nape with a little blush on his tanned skin.

"Even though I like girls?" Zoro snorted with that not believing but nodded otherwise. "Even though I'm dartbrow? Curly? And-" his rambling cut when he feel his mouth unable to move with Zoro kissing him.

' _KISSING?'_ Sanji's eyes widened. He shuddered when he saw Zoro's intense gaze with him. Zoro's lips move and Sanji feels to back away. The other held his neck the same way he hold him this morning. Zoro licks his lower lip asking permission to enter. Sanji's resolve crumble and as soon as he part his lips, the latter's tongue enter and explore his mouth. With his pride he didn't let Zoro take the lead that easily, he battled with his tongue, unfortunately Zoro is a very good kisser. _'Damn him!'_ He let out a moan feeling turned on all of a sudden. They parted needing some oxygen to breath.

With his half-lidded eyes Sanji called, "Zo…ro" Almost asking for it again.

Zoro rest his head on the blonde's crooked and hugged the blonde's waist. "Cook, I like you. So please don't ever think again that no one loves you. We're here. I'm here, okay?" Zoro stand firmly. "You belong here…" He pointed down pertaining to the ship. "And here" He pointed to his heart, meaning himself.

Sanji laughed. Not the ones' he gave for the past two weeks, a genuine one. "Hahaha! Ew! Cheesy!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's cheek and pulled it.

"Aw! Aw! Isss…huwtsss.." (It hurts)

Sanji ended the torture and gently touched the other's face. He pressed his lips on Zoro and whispered a "thank you". Zoro seemed to be satisfied with that gave the blonde butterfly kisses on his neck.

On the middle of their make out, the kitchen's door swung open leaving a stoned Ussop with his jaw-dropping and run as fast as he could. The two heard the long-noised man shouting, "Ah! My eyes! My eyes! My innocent eyeeessssss!" And a cry can be heard from a far.

* * *

 

**A/N: And this shitty story ended with just that…hahaha..Honestly I don't know how to feel with this, 'coz it's been a long time since I last updated. (cursed the research paper and well I'm a graduating student also XD) And hey! If I have free time I will post a one-shot ZoSan (I had this plot already four months ago, but too busy or too lazy to type it down..) If you're okay with my writing or story, you can checked it out when the time comes. I'm signing out. Bye! ~Eun**


End file.
